Kalphite Queen
Strategies The Kalphite Queen is a fairly popular and a moderately strong boss monster on SoulSplit. Using the strategies below will allow you to have positive outcomes. Since the Kalphite Queen uses magicial and range attacks, deflect/protect from magic/range is highly recommended. Strategy 1 (Magic) Requirements: 75 attack (optional) 94 magic 80 defence 80 summoning 77/95 prayer 99 summoning Proceed to any bank located across SoulSplit and prepare yourself the best items you can or the requirements listed. (Virtus hood, Virtus robetop, Virtus robeskirt, Barrows gloves, Ragefire boots, Arcane stream neckace, Arcane spirit sheild, Ferocious ring 5, and God cape) Drink one sip from your extreme magic and defence potions. Also, summon a Steel Titan familiar Go to the location of your choice. Put on the prayers: Soulsplit (92, if on curses) or Augury (77, if regular) Attack the Kalphite Queen, with the weapon of your choice, while using the Steel Titans special. Note: This is not recommended as the Kalphite Queen has specifically high magical defence. Strategy 2 (Melee) Requirements: 80 attack 80+ strenght 80 defence 80 summoning 95 prayer 99 summoning Proceed to any bank located across SoulSplit and prepare yourself the best items you can or the requirements listed. (Torva helm, Torva platebody, Torva platelegs, Barrows gloves, Steadfest boots, Amulet of fury, Ferocious ring 5, and fire cape) Drink one sip from your extreme attack, strenght and defence potions. Also, summon a Steel Titan familiar Go to the location of your choice. Put on the prayers: Turmoil (95 prayer) and Soulsplit (92 prayer) Attack the Kalphite Queen, with the weapon of your choice, while using the Steel Titans special. Set-up Magic Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/magic potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions Runes (depending on spell being used) 4-6 Super restore potions Special weapon: Armadyl godsword/Dragon claws/Dragon dagger Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 12-20 rocktails/sharks Melee Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Super attack potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions 1-2 Extreme/Super strenght potions 4-6 Super restore potions Special weapon: Armadyl godsword/Dragon claws/Dragon dagger Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-19 rocktails/sharks Range Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/range potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions 4-6 Super restore potions Special weapon: Zaryte bow/Morrigan Javelins Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 15-20 rocktails/sharks Locations Exam Center: The least popular location due to travel, time and inability to quickly bank, to slay the Kalphite Queen, is by the Exam Center. To get to the location: Kalphite Lair: The most popular and easiest location to slay the Kalphite Queen is by her lair, known as the Kalphite Lair. To get to the location: Wilderness: Another popular, but dangerous location to slay the Kalphite Queen, is east of the Bandit Camp (wilderness) in level 21 wilderness. Note: Beware of PKers. Only bring items that you are willing to risk, as you are in the wilderness and the chance of death is higher. To get to the location: 'Drops' Trivia Currently, the Kalphite Queen only has one form, being the beetle form. In the wilderness, there is a safespot for magic and range users. This has not been fixed. The Kalphite Queen has currently one of the largest rare droplists. Currently there is just the Kalphite Queen (no drones or lower tier of Kalphites), making the slayer task of killing Kaphites especially difficult for low levels. Category:Boss monsters Category:PVM Category:Slayer Category:Shadow sword